mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ilyane
Ilyane is the adopted son of the Exarch, and crown prince of xxxx Basic Stats Full Name: '''Ilyane, son of xxxx '''Aliases and Nicknames: '''None '''Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Elite Age: 18 Birthdate: 25 October Water Blood Type: B Hometown: xxxx Languages: Common, "Current" Occupation: '''Crown Prince Appearance '''HEIGHT: 5'7"/170cm WEIGHT: 140lb/63.5kg Body: Of modest height and slender, lightly muscled but nothing that would speak to a working lifestyle. Very smooth along his midsection with his definition in his chest, shoulders and arms. Wider hips for a man, with a softer, more-rounded ass. His thighs leave a gap when his feet are together. Hair: Layered, much of it only to the nape of his neck, but tapering off into slender locks as low at his shoulder blades. Blue throughout, as a dark black-navy at the roots that fades to a pale, ice blue towards the tips. Eyes: Crystal-clear and icy blue. Very slightly almond-shaped, mostly round. Skin: Very pale, but perfect. No marks or blemishes, and you can only faintly see the veins below the skin. Voice: Prince Marth. Clothing: ''' Very well-tailored outfits, close-fitting, waist-hugging jackets that show off a lot of chest. Very well-constructed with belts and shiny buckles, then decorated with necklaces over his bare chest, and dangling silver earrings. '''Additional: Personality Ilyane has a massive ego. He's often quietly superior, and has an air of intelligence that he keeps because he keeps his mouth shut. His attitude is overall negative, quick to scold what's wrong but never praising a job well done. When he speaks it is concise and sharp, as if he can't waste the breath on whoever worthless person he is speaking to. He is a loyal person though, slow to trust but strongly tied to those he does. Betrayal affects him strongly. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Color: Blue, slate gray Food and Drink: Rich chocolate candies, fizzy drinks, juicy citrus fruits. Fragrance: Clean, fresh, with a hint of pear. Music: Smooth, clean string instruments, orchestral pieces, music to relax to. Clothing:'''Very designer, tight-fitting clothes. '''Underwear: Small, soft briefs. Animal: The Vellien: A species of cockatu-like flightless bird. It's crown and feathers are long and extravagantly colored, but because of that length it cannot fly. They are a coveted pet and bred in great numbers for the Elites. Season: Spring Place: Near water. Book: History books, fantasy works, folk tales. Movie: Dramas Subject: History Sport: Racing- both cycles and beasts. Lucky Number: 55 Sexual: '''Homosexual '''Other Likes: Felines, having his feet washed/rubbed, drinking until he can't remember the rest of the night, swimming naked. Dislikes: Rodents and dogs, spicy food, heavy percussion music, bottoming. Fears: Rebellion, betrayal, death. Disgusts: Dirty water, awful smells, uncomfortable surfaces, visible dirt of any sort, the lower-class. Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENFJ IQ: Well above average '''Political Views: '''Follows the Exarch '''Religion: '''Worships the Exarch Background Ilyane was born to a poor family that had to give him away as part of their yearly tribute to the Exarch. He was a baby at the time, too young to remember his old family or even his given name. Though destined for a life of slavery to the Exarch by that point, he was astoundingly lucky. The Exarch came through to examine the tribute, and among the stacks of shimmering platinum coins was a babe with the exact same hair and eye color as him. The Exarch took Ilyane to raise along with his own infant sons, which had all been born with his wife's more common, pure white features. Ilyane was only missing wings, something the Exarch was more than willing to overlook to have an heir that closely resembled him, even if it was only by luck. White hair was so common among the Elite that his other sons were just as likely not his. The children grasped early on that not having wings made Ilyane different, but did not treat him differently until early adolescence. Their attitudes toward him grew slightly more lofty as they learned of the people they were someday to rule, and how his winglessness made him one of them. Nevertheless, he was the Exarch's son, and none dared to treat him wrong to any significant degree, not even his siblings. And where their teasing might make Ilyane feel lesser, the Exarch always provided him with the best toys, clothes, and opportunities to compensate. When Ilyane turned 16, it was announced he would be the next Exarch. He's been groomed as the Crown Prince ever since. Relationships Lovers *Name Name: relationship. Describe. Friends *Name Name: relationship. Describe. Family *Name Name: relationship. Describe. Pets *Name: If any. Housing The Citadel. A massive hub of the city with the largest, most extravagant houses and a castle standing at its heart. A testament to the Exarch's wealth and power, the towers of the castle spire up into the clouds. As the crown prince, a whole wing of the massive castle is all his, including rooms for his servants and harem. Additional Info and Trivia * Additional * Shit in * Bullet form Roleplays/Stories Gallery Insert gallery here if any.